


Loser Pays The Spoils

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Choking, Creampie, Dark, F/M, Gangbang, Genital Torture, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Painplay, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Ryona, Sadism, Smut, Spitroasting, Torture, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Taking the chance of better loot, Sinon joins a private server, one that's snipers-only.She would soon come to regret this decision deeply.





	Loser Pays The Spoils

**Author's Note:**

> ...y'know, I think I may've gone a touch too far this time.
> 
> Scratch that, nah. I can go a hell of a lot darker than this.
> 
> Enjoy~

''Haah... this is starting to get boring...''

Sinon sighed to herself, lifting her eye off her scope and gazing out around the desolate city streets dryly. The dead shrubs around her provided enough cover to hide her from any other players, her body laid flat against the lukewarm concrete and hidden in the shadow of a building. So far she had yet to see another player, and it was starting to grate on her patience.

Unlike normal she didn't go with one of the main servers, instead opting for a privately-owned custom server ran by players. She didn't normally play on custom servers since the host could boot players out on a whim, but this server had a +50% drop rate on rare event items, and she was sorely itching for some new stuff – if only to add to her collection. The fact the server was snipers-only also appealed to her. It was her element.

It had only been ten minutes since she joined the server, but she'd seen nobody – despite hanging around one of the central locations of the map. She supposed it was to be expected; sniping was a game of patience, and the max HP of all players had been severely nerfed. One shot from her Hecate would be enough down most players, and even the worst sniper in the game could down any player within five shots. Caution was the name of the game.

Suddenly distant gunshots drew her attention, perking up and peering through the shrubs. The gunfire came from a few streets over, prompting her to shift slightly and look around, trying to determine the quickest path to the gunfight. She spotted a thin line of concrete barriers that led to a partially-ruined skyscraper, a hole in the side of the building. She could move through there.

Plan decided Sinon cautiously rose to her feet, clutching her bulky sniper to her chest. It would act as a meagre shield at the cost of its durability, but that was a worthy sacrifice. With that in mind she bolted for it, feet pattering against the concrete as she ran for the concrete barriers when-

_Boom!_

A high-calibre gun echoed – and Sinon gasped sharply as it cut through her side, hot pain flooding her stomach. The bullet disappeared the moment it hit her but the pain didn't, the sheer shock of it sending her falling to her knees with a pained cry. She grimaced, resisting the instinctive urge to hold her wounded side and instead looked to her HP bar – expression tightening as she saw her HP down to 20%. A .50 calibre gun then; only they could deal so much damage with one shot, no matter how poorly placed.

Sinon attempted to stand but never got the chance, a second boom echoing across the desolate streets before the shell hit her hip, and her body went limp as her HP hit zero – though it did little to stave off the sharp pain in her hip. It lasted for only a few seconds before it faded, but the phantom pain remained in her mind; the blue-haired girl's expression tight.

To her surprise however, she wasn't immediately sent back to spawn or kicked. Instead a message appeared in front of her.

_[You have died! You have: 3 Instant-Respawns left.]_

_[Respawn? Y/N]_

Sinon's eyes sharpened and she stared intently at the 'Y' button, the game registering her intent even without having to lift her hand. The button glowed green and the message faded away, and in an instant she regained control of her body – her HP refilling up to 30% of its maximum. Quickly she stumbled back to her feet, but before she even stood up a boom filled the air – and she cried out as the shell struck her thigh, hot agony flooding her leg and her HP emptying again.

The sniper growled as she fell flat on her face, the same message appearing in front of her – this time leaving her with two respawns. Spawn-killing then. Great. She waited for a minute, pretending to be out of respawns and for the sniper to either come claim her loot – a measly few coins or sniper rounds – but nobody showed. After nearly a full minute of utter silence, Sinon dared to activate her instant-respawn.

She lunged for the concrete barrier, knowing it would provide some modicum of protection. She just barely reached it when a boom filled the air, and hot pain flooded her shin – her body going limp _again_ as her HP hit zero.

_'Son of a...!' _ Sinon grit her teeth, scowling angrily – her face the only thing unaffected by the forced-limpness.

This time she didn't bother using her last respawn, knowing that she'd just get shot the moment she so much as twitched. Coming to this server was a mistake; it was full of people who likely knew the map inside-out, and were happy to kill other players without mercy. She couldn't fault them, she had done it in the past as well, but she preferred fighting AI or groups of non-sniper enemies, rather than pick on a single other player. It was too close to bullying for her tastes.

She willed to hit the 'no' button, but nothing happened. She frowned and tried a few more times, but unlike with the 'Y' button, the 'N' button didn't do anything. After a second she threw caution to the wind and used her last instant-respawn, regaining movement in her body. And as predicted, hot pain flooded her ankle as the sniper in wait finished her off, leaving her without respawns.

_'Looks like whoever made this server can't code Spawn Protection for shit...' _ Sinon grumbled in her head, waiting for her character to respawn back at the start.

A minute passed but nothing happened, her brow furrowed as she waited around. Idly she realised she could move again and slowly shifted forwards, wary of the still-hidden sniper. No shots came and she presumed she was in a spectator mode of some kind, prompting her to curl up next to the concrete barrier, content to wait a few minutes to see who killed her.

She didn't have to wait long. Avid chatter mixed with laughter reached her ears within the minute, and soon she caught sight of a group of men approaching her position, wielding various snipers in their hands. A team then. She shrugged off the unfairness of it all, knowing she didn't have room to talk about it – what with owning Hecate.

To Sinon's surprise, the men could see her.

''Hey, she looks pretty cute, huh?''

''Heh. Go ask her for a walk around the block then, jackass.''

The two men laughed, the others behind them snickering in a way that made her brows furrow. Her gut twisted in a way that told her something was off, prompting her to cautiously stand up – catching their attention.

''Why aren't I respawning?'' Sinon cut to the chase, arms hanging at her sides and still holding Hecate.

One of the men snorted, continuing to approach her. ''When you die in this server and run outta respawns, your fate is left in the hands of your killer... which would be me.''

A cold chill settled in her stomach, but she didn't let her fear show. ''Then let me respawn, before I leave the server.''

Her threat only made the man huff, amused. ''Leave? Didn't you listen, girl? Your fate is in my hands...  _and that includes leaving the server_ .''

''You're lying.'' Sinon rebutted instantly, unconsciously taking a step back. ''You can't decide who leaves or not. That's against the game's policy.''

''It is.'' The man nodded, a smirk slowly growing across his face. ''But turns out the developers don't care unless someone reports us and... well, we don't get a lot of reports around here. Especially not from cute girls like you.''

A shiver travelled up her spine and she raised her sniper – but when she pulled the trigger, she got an empty click like she was out of ammo.

''Ah-ah-ah.'' The man mocked her, his smirk turning dark. ''You lost, girl. Now you have to pay the price.''

Sinon made to move back, but the man was faster – suddenly whipping out a pistol and shooting her. Hot pain lanced up her right thigh and she cried out, stumbling and falling; barely catching herself on her knees. The man approached her, his pistol disappearing and allowing him to grab a rough handful of her blue hair, yanking her head back to look him in the eye while casually kicking Hecate from her hand.

She grit her teeth, ignoring the pain. ''The server said snipers only.''

''Admin permissions.'' He retorted cockily, his free hand moving to his leather pants, unzipping the front. ''Open wide, bitch.''

Sinon's eyes widened as he tugged his cock out into the open, connecting the dots in her head. She opened her mouth to yell but was harshly silenced as the man shoved his cock into her mouth, making Sinon gag as it hit the back of her throat. The man didn't give her any reprieve however, gripping her hair so tight she cried out and pushing her face towards his cock, forcing her to accept his ample girth.

''Mn?!'' Sinon got over her shock, frantically trying to pull her head back – crying out as the man grabbed her head with both hands, forcing her back down his cock.

The man groaned and bucked his hips, his pelvis hitting Sinon's nose as he shoved his dick down her throat, cutting off her air supply. The blue-haired girl struggled desperately and tried to break free but couldn't, his grip unrelenting as he face-fucked her – Sinon's face scrunching up in disgust as he forced her to blow him. The thickness of his cock forced her tongue flat against the bottom of her mouth, and as it dipped down the back of her throat she found it difficult to breathe.

If he noticed the older man didn't care, moaning and eagerly bucking his hips towards her, shoving his cock down her throat. Sinon's panic built as her lungs started to burn, desperate for oxygen and unable to breathe with his cock in her mouth. She frantically slapped and punched his legs to no avail, any damage she attempted to inflict doing zero damage.

Just as her vision began to darken around the edge he loosened his grip, allowing Sinon to desperately yank her head back – coughing and gasping in air, a thin trail of drool hanging from the corner of her mouth. She stumbled and fell onto her ass, dazed and spending a moment too long to adjust.

''What- Ah!'' Sinon yelped as the unnamed man grabbed her shoulders, shoving her back onto the lukewarm concrete.

Her heart sunk as his hands immediately went to her clothes, grabbing the zipper just beneath her breasts and roughly yanking it down.

Panic gripped her and she struggled, kicking out with her legs. ''Let go of me, you ass!''

A grunt escaped her as he pinned a hand beneath her collar, forcing her back against the concrete while his other hand eagerly pulled the zipper down, causing her skin-tight clothes to slacken. Within a matter of seconds he reached the bottom, eagerly ripping her clothes open – her cheeks burning with anger and humiliation as her bare breasts and flat stomach were exposed. Her anger only heightened as he stared at her tits lustfully, taking in the sight of her pink nipples and peachy skin.

She reared a fist back to punch his cocky face – only for a second pair of hands to grab her wrists, pinning them above her head. A glance above her revealed one of the other men was holding her, smirking lustfully at her in a way that made her shiver.

''Ah!'' Sinon yelped in surprise as a pair of hands suddenly cupped her breasts, glaring down at the man groping her. ''S-Stop that!''

He snickered, giving her boobs another squeeze and making her hiss, refusing to admit how strangely good it felt. As if reading her mind, the man spoke. ''Surely you've noticed getting shot hurts more here, than it does in the main servers? That's 'cause we upped the sensitivity to max. Gunshots hurt more, med-kits feel better... and pleasure...''

Sinon gasped as he pinched her nipple, a jolt of pleasure shooting through her.

''...can bring anyone to their knees.'' The nameless man gave her a twisted grin, releasing her nipple and instead groping her modest breasts again. ''You may as well just give up. You'll be begging for dick by the end of the night anyway.''

Her eyes narrowed into a fierce glare. ''Pig.''

A hand snapped out, slapping her across the face so fast she didn't consciously register it until the pain hit her – a choked gasp escaping her. The man only seemed amused, chuckling lowly as he pulled his hand back, cupping her boob once more and running his thumb over her pink nipple. She grit her teeth and stayed silent, furiously trying to yank her arms free from the other man to no avail.

His hands suddenly left her breasts and he moved back, grabbing her legs before she could kick him. Sinon seethed, silently glaring at him with all the fury of a storm as he grabbed her black shorts, yanking them down her struggling legs along with her grey panties until they slipped off her left shin – leaving them hanging around her right leg. Without preamble he pushed her legs apart, smirking down at her as he stared at her pussy, uncaring of her increasingly-desperate struggles.

''How cute.'' The man remarked, settling a hand on her pelvis and stroking her folds with him thumb – making Sinon freeze.

''T-That's enough...'' Sinon breathed quietly, pupils shrinking with fear. ''D-Don't do this... please...''

He snorted, blatantly ignoring her fear and instead grasping his cock, guiding it towards her pussy while gripping her hip with his other hand, stopping her from squirming away. She kicked furiously with her legs, but instead of stopping him it only made him speed up – hastily pushing his cock against her folds before slamming inside.

Sinon stiffened, eyes wide as she jerked her head back – and screamed. '' _AH!_ ''

Pain flooded her pelvis, accompanied by a minor brush of pleasure that was vastly overshadowed by the more-prominent agony. The pervert violating her didn't seem to care, groaning lustfully as he buried his shaft in her pussy and gripping both her hips, eagerly starting to thrust his hips – plunging his dick deeper into her pussy. If anything it only made the pain worse, the foreign fullness in her pussy making her hips buckle and spasm.

A strained groan escaped her, tears pricking the corners of her eyes from the pain. She glared angrily up at the man but he only grinned back at her, one of his hands suddenly slithering up her stomach and to her breast, giving it a harsh squeeze. The sudden grip knocked the breath from her lungs and left her gasping, her face screwing up in a pained wince as his cock hit her cervix again. He was big, and that only made the violation feel worse.

The fact she was still feeling an inkling of pleasure – more than likely from the amped-up 'sensitivity' – made her heart twist painfully.

''F-Fuck...'' The man groaned, releasing her breast and instead trailing his hand up to her collarbone – the hairs on the back of her raising, renewed panic gripping her. ''You're so tight... how old are ya?''

Sinon's glare darkened, lips curling back into a vicious snarl. ''Go die- ghk!''

His hand moved up to her neck before she even finished, tightening around her slim neck and strangling her. The sudden lack of air made her eyes snap open and muscles seize up, instinctual panic gripping her heart. She twisted frantically, trying to free her arm from the other man's grip, but her resistance only prompted the man to choke her tighter – strained coughs escaping her as her lungs started to burn.

Her tongue went limp and her eyes rolled back, dark spots forming in her vision – before his grip suddenly loosened. Instantly she gasped in gulps of air, filling her lungs so fast she nearly choked on her own saliva, coughing raggedly. Just as she was sucking air in the man quickly knocked it back out, pounding her pussy so roughly she could feel the pain lance up her spine, her exposed skin rubbing against the hard concrete.

''I asked you a question.'' The man reiterated lazily, hissing as her pussy tightened around his dick. ''Answer,  _bitch_ .''

Sinon shuddered, staring up at him with fear in her eyes. ''S-Sixteen...''

''That's a good girl~'' He said approvingly, a faint Kansai accent slipping into his voice before he consciously stifled it. ''N-Now... Nn... moan for me, bitch.''

Sinon glared, but when his hand started moving up to her neck she hastily obeyed him – an uncertain whimper slipping past her lips, forcing herself to make such a sound. That seemed to satisfy him, his smirk growing more tame as he casually continued fucking her pussy, his hand settling on her breast and groping her tit. She shuddered as faint pleasure tickled her breast, the pain between her legs beginning to lessen, if only slightly. She wasn't sure if she wanted it to leave or not.

Even if she had been a virgin, Sinon knew enough about sex to see the signs – he was getting close. From his laboured breathing to his strained expression, she knew he was nearing his limit. The thought made her stomach twist with nervousness, her own breathing quickening with panic. She knew him cumming inside her wouldn't have any real-life implications, but the mere fact he was using her like a cheap whore made her flush with shame.

Sinon gasped as his grip on her breast tightened, fingers digging into her soft skin. His other hand gripped her waist tightly and his thrusting sped up, all but drilling into her aching pussy – before he groaned, hips buckling. ''S-Shit!''

She could feel his cock throb inside her before spurts of warmth shot inside her, making Sinon quietly gasp and writhe, the uncomfortable heat so foreign to her. He kept thrusting as he came, pumping her full of his seed until his thrust slowed, stopping a few seconds later.

''Haah... best sixteen-year-old I've fucked yet.'' The man shot a sickening grin down at her, shifting back and pulling his cock out of her.

Anger blossomed in Sinon's chest, not just at the fact he raped her but that he had done it to others. In a fit of anger she lashed out, kicking him and striking him right in the face, twisted satisfaction burning in her when she saw him jerk backwards.

Her satisfaction died a swift death however as she saw his furious expression, and she realised her mistake.

''Fuckin'  _bitch_ .'' The man hissed, Kansai accent returning. ''You'll pay for that.''

He held his hand out, summoning his inventory and scrolling through it for a second before finding something – and in a flash, a shotgun manifested in his hand. Sinon froze up under his pissed-off gaze, primal fear stopping her from resisting. That didn't stop the man from standing up, bringing his foot down on her aching pussy.

Sinon's eyes widened, back arching. '' _Ah!_ ''

Pain lanced up her pelvis as he ground his boot sadistically against her folds, the pain sharp but nowhere near as bad as having his cock spear into her. Sinon grit her teeth and glared, expression scrunching up in pain. Her attention shifted however as he pointed the shotgun at her stomach, the man looking two steps short of murderous.

_Boom!_

Sinon shrieked as hot pain lanced across her stomach, the bullets disappearing upon contact and not even marking her skin, but the pain of being shot remained. Just as the pain started to disappear the man shot again, cocking the shotgun before shooting another burst of pellets into her stomach. Even if she tried Sinon couldn't contain the scream that tore itself from her throat, thrashing below him as he  _tortured_ her.

After the fifth shot he snorted, lifting his foot off her sore pussy. ''Ya get what you deserve.''

For a brief instant she thought he was done, the ache in her stomach making it hard to breathe – only for fresh agony to fill her as he shot between her thighs. Sinon screwed her eyes shut and screamed, voice cracking from the pitch, barely able to hear the men laughing over her own cries. She weakly tried to cross her legs to shield her womanhood, but her violator merely pushed her legs open with his foot, firing another burst at her pussy point-blank.

He shot a third burst before shouldering his weapon, smirking at her pained expression before his weapon disappeared. He grabbed her shin and pulled, forcing her near-limp body to turn with it and lay on her side. The man whistled to one of his friends, a scrawny-looking man wearing a bandanna approaching.

''Mn...'' Sinon winced as he grabbed her sore hips, forcing her to roll onto her front – yanking her hips back so she sat on her knees. A shudder ran through her as she felt his cock press against her tender pussy lips. ''Not again...''

The scrawny man huffed, tone sharp and coated in derision. ''Eh, the girls we normally catch endure about twenty rounds before we're all satisfied. You last fifteen, and we'll let you go.''

Sinon swallowed, fear scratching at her throat. ''F- _Fifteen?_ ''

She couldn't imagine lasting that long; just one round was enough to leave her hips aching and womanhood sore. Granted that was largely due to her pissing him off, but that didn't change the fact they were far from gentle. She'd more likely break before they were done with her. She wondered if she could even 'break' physically. Pain transferred, but damage didn't. No matter how hard they violated her they couldn't break bones or draw blood, though that certainly didn't stop them from unloading rounds into her stomach.

The man didn't respond, instead plunging into her pussy. Sinon grit her teeth and groaned, the fullness in her pussy sending sparks of unwanted pleasure through her pelvis. She almost wanted to grasp onto it, to take solace in the pleasure – but she stubbornly refused to enjoy  _this_ . She would suffer the pain than enjoy her own violation.

Her attention shifted as a hand grabbed her hair, forcing her head up – her cheeks darkening as the man who previously held her wrists now pushed his cock into her face, the tip brushing against her lips. She looked up at him, swallowing when she saw a handgun in his off-hand.

''Swallow, or we'll see how many bullets you can take.'' He threatened lazily.

Phantom pain tickled her stomach, her muscles tightening in response. Ignoring the approving groan behind her Sinon hesitantly opened her mouth, allowing him to push his cock into her mouth. She had half the mind to bite his dick but didn't, knowing all it would earn her is a gut full of bullets. And she was in no mood to suffer that agony again any time soon.

The two men fucked her in odd unison, one pulling out while the other plunged in. Her pussy and jaw ached as she was used, their above-average cocks filling her two holes to the brim. Her tongue was forced flat against the bottom of her mouth and she nearly gagged each time his cock hit the back of her throat, her expression tightening as she held back the reflexive reaction.

''Mn...'' Sinon grunted, cringing as the smacking of skin-on-skin echoed around her, the scrawny man behind her lustfully pounding her aching pussy. His dick felt so big inside her, but given her lithe frame she wasn't surprised.

Fingers threading through her hair made her wince, glaring up at the man in front of her, his cock hitting the back of her throat repeatedly. In response he gripped her head harder, pressing the barrel of his handgun against the side of her head, the threat implied. Sinon grimaced but didn't resist, letting him face-fuck her as hard as he pleased, only a few stifled grunts passing her lips.

Time lost meaning as the two men railed her, the burning rush of pain and pleasure flooding her body, twisting her mind. It hurt yet Sinon couldn't deny the sparks of pleasure bubbling inside her, the 'sensitivity setting' clearly working its magic on her nerves. Soon however she began to feel their cocks throb inside her, pleasure tickling her pussy as the man violated her lower lips. Pre-cum dripped onto her tender tongue, the salty taste making Sinon's expression scrunch up, knowing what was coming.

The one behind her was first, gripping her hips so tight Sinon grunted, his ample cock twitching inside her pussy – before ropes of cum pumped into her pussy, the hot sensation sending a breathless shudder through the sniper. She felt every rope of cum enter her, so much that she could feel it seeping out of her folds, dripping onto the concrete below her.

That train of thought was derailed as the man in front of her gripped her head tightly – and accidentally pulled the trigger.

Harsh ringing filled her ears and her eyesight went white, hot agony lacing through her brain yet strangely distant. A headshot would normally be an instant-kill, especially at point-blank range and without a helmet, but the server wouldn't allow her to 'die'. Instead she found herself suffering what felt like a flashbang going off in her skull, her sense of direction evaporating and the salty taste of cum lingering on her tongue.

Then like all pain in the game, it vanished just as quickly as it happened.

Sinon blinked dazedly, vision returning so suddenly it took her a moment to readjust herself. She tried to breath only to feel something thick in her throat, reflexively making her cough – eyes widening as cum seeped past her lips, the man still cumming in her mouth. In a panic she swallowed, gulping down his seed along with what meagre air she could, the taste of his cock on her tongue the whole time. Only when most of his cum was swallowed did his grip slacken, allowing her to wretch her head free.

''Haah!'' Sinon gasped, coughing and spitting out the cum she couldn't swallow. ''Y-You bast- Ghk!''

She didn't even get to finish her curse; the first guy from before suddenly kicked her in the stomach, sending her into another coughing fit. The two men that just finished violating her released her, causing her to crumple up in a heap, hair clinging to her sweaty face and leaving her barely able to see the man looming over her, the sun stabbing into her eyes.

Even with the sun behind him, she could feel his smirk as he stared down at her, cock in hand.

''Fourteen more rounds to go~''

X-x-X

It was many hours later that Sinon – or more accurately, Asada Shino – left the virtual world of Gun Gale Online.

The gaming helmet came off with a soft click, her black hair ruffling from the motion. She stared blankly at the device for a long minute, before softly setting it down on the bed beside her – sitting up a second later, her movements stiff from not moving for so long.

It was night by now, the chill in the air making her reflexively shiver. She was only wearing her underwear, mostly for comfort, but now it only made her feel twitchy. Silent as a mouse Shino wandered over to the bathroom, her hand delicately turning the metal handle of the shower and releasing a spray of hot water. The teen willingly stepped under the scorching spray, uncaring of the near-painful heat against her skin and pressing her back against the wall.

Her underwear was soaked in seconds, and Shino let herself slide down the wall until her knees bumped against her chin. She could still feel them – their probing hands groping her breasts and ass, their cocks ramming into every available hole, their cum staining her skin and getting caught in her hair. A shiver ran through her as she remembered one of them shoving a handgun inside her – not firing it, thankfully, the the girth of the barrel still made her shudder.

Shino tilted her head back, letting the steaming-hot water wash over her – a weak, strained smile crossing her lips.

_'Heh... is this what they call... Stockholm Syndrome?'_

Her hand reached up to her throat, recalling the suffocating grip. Was it so bad that she almost wanted it back?

Quiet, muffled beeping made Shino look up – glancing out the open bathroom door and over to her bed, where her little gaming device laid. She could report them; she knew their player names. She could get payback, get justice.

Her fingers slid over her neck, shivering.

_'Perhaps... reporting can wait a few days...'_

[END]


End file.
